Embodiments relate to a medium stacking apparatus and a financial device comprising the medium stacking apparatus.
Financial devices handle economically valuable media such as paper moneys. Financial devices may be installed in banks, public offices, and schools to handle various media. Herein, examples of a medium comprise a paper money, a check, a ticket, and a certificate,
Such a financial device is provided with a medium stacking apparatus for aligning and stacking media. The medium stacking apparatus comprises a damping member to absorb a shock from a transferred medium colliding with a surface in a stacking space, thereby aligning and stacking media transferred one by one.+
However, although the damping member is disposed on the surface in the stacking space, when the length of a medium is smaller than the width of the stacking space, a moving distance of the medium is increased, and thus, a stacked state of media may be unstable.